Sweet Nothing
by just-your-average-dreamer
Summary: "You promised." She spoke, "The worst part was I believed you." "Katie, I promise-" "Don't sweat it Travis, I know I will never be more than a bet for your own amusement. Well Congratulations you won." She snarled before walking toward the cab that sat in front of the Pine. That was almost a year ago. When Katie walked out of Travis's life.
1. Prologue

**so basically this fanfic is like a musical sort of thing. I was inspired by Miss Pavalova author of one of the best fanfiction ever, (Sing It!) I higholy recommend it! Any way on with the story here's the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Rick, except Evie.**

* * *

"You promised." She spoke, "The worst part was I believed you."

"Katie, I promise-"

"Don't sweat it Travis, I know I will never be more than a bet for your own amusement. Well Congratulations you won." She snarled before walking toward the cab that sat in front of the Pine.

That was almost a year ago. When Katie walked out of Travis's life.

.O.O.O.O

"Nobody has to know." Percy told her.

"Our little secret?"

He nods. Slipping the ring onto Annabeth's finger.

Evelyn was sitting next to Zeus's fist, doing some thinking. A daughter of Aphrodite. Wow. Who would've thought? Shy little Evie, a daughter of the goddess of beauty.

A month ago if someone told her that she was half god. She would've laughed and thought they were crazy. Ever since she was little Bellita Rosa would always take her to church on Sundays. She went to an all girls Catholic school and was taught to pray the rosary at 10 years old.

Half god, really? Every once in a while she would expect someone to jump our from behind one of the pines and say," You're being Punk'd!"

But that never happened. All that came out of trees were little girls with eyes that looked like they'd been swimming in a pool for way to long. Nymphs that's what they were called, or they would just pop out of the water.

It's a strange world. This one. I'm gonna have to adjust.

.O.O.O.O

Piper stood opened mouthed. She couldn't believe her eyes.

How could he? After all this time anyway. Why?

She felt as if the world was just giving her the middle finger. Oh Piper don't over react. It's not like you were together. He just led you on. It's okay. She tried to convince herself, but failed. Face it Piper, he never liked you.

* * *

**So theres the prologue. Evie's might not seem interesting now but I promise, it will. So tell me what you think in a review! **

**Also any song suggestions?**

**XOXO Adalia **


	2. Sweet Nothing's and Katie's Back!

**Hey so hears the first official chapter of Sweer Nothing. Hope you guys like it! It was really fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Sweet Nothing belongs to Calvin Harris and Florence + The Machine, the characters, except Evie, all belong to Rick Riordan**!

* * *

I sat in the cab head phones in my ears. One year ago I had left this place, one year ago I walked away from the one she loved, still loves. One year ago he ripped out my heart.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Yes you do Katie. Gardners never walk away from their problems, we stick it through.  
Face it leaving was a wussy move.

"Miss? Where to?" The cab driver asked

"Right in front of that pine tree." She answered.

He nods and grunts something incoherent.

I look out the window nodding her head to the beat of the music, looking down to my iPod, 11:30.

Lunch was about to start. Dammit, so much for keeping my coming back on the down-low.

"50 bucks miss." The cabbie said, I hand him the money and walk out.

Camp. Some memories here, more good than bad.

I make my way to the cabins, earning a few stares.

From outside the cabin I can hear Miranda screaming at one of my many siblings.

123 Katie open the door, I tell myself. And open, cue the stares.

"Katie?" Miranda asks in disbelief.

"The one and only." I reply with a smile.

Things were awkward for a while. I just stood at the entrance awkwardly, finally the conch went off and the kids were off, leaving me and Miranda.

"Where the hell were you? I spent a year trying to control these little bugers, and honey it wasn't easy!" Miranda say pulling me down on one of the bean bags in the cabin.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Miranda I needed time off from everyone and-"

"Travis." She says. "Poor guy, you left him broken. He's barely talks to anyone. He's been extremely hard on himself, only focusing on training."

So that's what Travis has been up too, psshhh not that I care.

"C'mon Kate lets go to lunch and then you can explain why you left."

I smile and nod.

O.O.O

She left, and I will never forgive myself. If only I would've ignored the bet, I wouldn't still be heart broken. But then I would've never fallen in love with her.

Gods dammit Travis focus. I continued to beat up dummies, as I had done for the past year. Then the conch ran, grabbing the towel and Gatorade I cleaned myself up and took a swig of my drink. I put my shirt on, and walked to the Pavilion.

Conner comes running from the campfire pit and panting says," She's back bro, Katie's back."

O.O.O

When we got to the Pavilion there was an eerie silence.

And dozens of "Omigosh it's Katie." were murmured.

"Just ignore them Miranda whispered as we got our plates and offered food to the gods.

Then I saw him. He was sitting with Conner, absolutely oblivious to what his brother was saying, our eyes met and for a moment I remembered everything, the kisses and I love yous that were whispered under the moonlight. After 30 seconds he looked away and I snapped back to reality. Seeing him just made me want to sing. Without a second thought I just broke out into a familiar tune.

You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
And with a word all my love came rushing out  
And every whisper, it's the worst,  
Emptied out by a single word  
There is a hollow in me now

I would always feel like he was the dictator of everything I would feel.  
Every time he would say something sweet, I would absolutely melt.

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing

And, being the fool I was I believed him. I had never been in love till I met him.  
I felt so absorbed in this world of fantasy and desire, it never occurred to me, that it was false.

It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause I've swallowed every single word  
And every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away this heart of mine  
And there is a hollow in me now

After the break up, I never spoke about it, but I was miserable. I hated everything that had to do with love, I never talked to anyone, I basically lived in the shadows.

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing

And it's not enough to tell me that you care  
When we both know the words are empty air  
You give me nothing

In the end he didn't really love me. I just thought he did. He would always tell me I was special. Special my ass. It meant nothing to him. But to me it did.

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Nothing

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh

Sweet nothing

Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Uoooh  
Sweet nothing

By the end cheers erupted. Damn, I didn't know I had that in me.

The crowd was pure chaos of clapping and shouts. I search the crowd and see him, sitting there dumbstruck. Clearly, he wasn't expecting that, but then again neither was I.

* * *

**So that was it! What did you guys think? Dont forget to review and please if you have any song suggestions for any of the mini stories going on, please tell me! **

**song: Sweet Nothing by Calvin Harris feat. Florence + The Machine **


	3. Evie's Reflection, and Percy's Secret

**Disclaimer: it All belongs to Rick!**

**Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

Percy and I walked down the beach hand in hand. The waves crashed against the sand and we could hear the roar of the ocean. We decided to skip lunch today and just have time together. So I stopped, while Percy kept walking.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Why can't we tell them?" I asked

He sighs frustrated. "No one can know, because word gets around and then Athena will be ordering my balls on a stick."

I raise an eyebrow, "Athena haven't given a shit about us since we were 17 so I don't see the problem."

"Look Annabeth, just don't tell please?"

Okay, hold up why the hell is Percy being weird about this? I mean we are 21. I'm sure I'm capable of making my own decisions. Plus mother wont care if I am engaged to the spawn of Poseidon, as long as I'm happy she'll be fine. At least I hope so...

O.O.O

We finished our walk in silence, the decided to go to the rest on lunch. We arrive to the sounds of cheering and clapping.

I tap Connor's shoulder, he just so happens to be the person right next to me, and ask, "What's going on?"

"Katie just roasted Travis!" He exclaims.

I look over to see Travis walking out of the Pavilion to the arena. Oh yes, that is definitely the look of someone who just got their ass humiliated.

O.O.O

"What's going on?" I whisper to Naomi, my sister.

"Okay so Travis and Katie broke up but no one knows why, and know Katie's back and she totes just dissed Travis!" She said cheerfully.

Holy shit, she's like a freaking parakeet. So this Travis and Katie girl broke up and now she's back, but she totally hates him now. Interesting, these people always have something to worry about! And now we're all like part of a gigantic musical in which we sing about our feelings? Well, that's great.

After the clapping dies down campers start returning to their daily activities. Well I'll go back to the rock. It's basically where I spend my free time.

Arriving there I plopped myself on the ground. Looking up at the sky and felt the urge to scream. What the hell is happening to me? I miss my home my friends my family, even the fugly gray cat Bellita owned. I star humming a song that then becomes full out singing.

_Look at me, _  
_I will never pass_  
_For a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter_  
_Can it be_  
_I'm not meant to play this part?_

Okay so no I'm not getting married but still, my dad clearly didn't like me so I had to live with my grandma-better known as Bellita.

_Now I see_  
_That if I were truly to be myself_  
_I would break my family's heart_

All my siblings were perfect with the perfect skin and eyes and the hair. All I had were my blue eyes that I'd supposably gotten from my mother.

_Who is that girl I see_  
_Staring straight back at me_  
_Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

_Somehow I cannot hide_  
_Who I am - though I tried_  
_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am... inside..._

_When will my reflection show_  
_Who I am... inside..._

I just wish I would know myself and not just be someone I'm not. I'm different to them I always be different, and it sucks not being able to do anything about it.

A rustling was heard at the bush. I sit up, and find a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Seriously? What are the feeding you guys? First Katie now you." He says

I just stare and he continues, " You're looking at me like I'm some sort of rapist."

Silence.  
"I should introduce myself, I'm Nico DiAngelo. Son of Hades."

* * *

**SO did you like it? Please Review, and feel free to have any song requests! **

**XOXO Adalia**


	4. Piper's a Fighter

**Hey guys here's chapter 4. Also I don't own anything enjoyM**

* * *

I stood there, dumbstruck.

What the hell did I just walk into? She finally spoke, "Did you...just..um...hear that?"

"Yeah, it was really good, although you don't really come across as Mulan, you stick to me more as Belle. Except with blue eyes, and darker hair. Anyway, what's your name?"

She stood there, a couple of seconds before saying, "Evie, I'm new, Daughter of Aphrodite."

Daughter of Aphrodite, that explains a lot. She was awfully pretty, with her blue eyes, and dark long black hair that ran down to her waist, and she was tan, really tan. She wasn't pretty, no she was gorgeous. "Well," she says, "it was nice meeting you I should be going."

And with that she disappeared into the forest.

O.O.O

I sit on my bunk crying my eyes out, like what I have been doing for the past, o I don't know year.

Yup, a year and I haven't been able to get over him. He looks happy, with her. They're obviously in love. I can see, one of the perks of being the daughter of the goddess of love. Still it hurts. I thought we had something. Him and I, together. Nope. I was wrong he clearly didn't like me that way, but that kiss, that kiss couldn't have meant nothing. Right? Wrong. It felt like something to me, but not to him.

Just then the cabin door opened. What? I thought to myself, my siblings should still be at Greek with Annabeth?

The newest addition to the cabin enters.

"Piper, what's wrong?" She asks frowning.

"Evie, have you ever had your heart broken?"

She shakes her head no. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

So I tell her the whole story, "So there was a guy, his name was Jason."

"Jason Grace?"

"Yup, anyway, he and I were really good friends, and maybe close to something more. He always joked around with me and one time he even kissed me. It was magical, to me at least, but a day later he was making out in the stables, with Reyna, a girl from the Roman camp who came to stay with us." I finish.

She nods slowly. "Well, you want my advice? Show him you don't need him, that your perfectly fine without him."

"Yeah, but how do I do that?" I ask desperately.

"You do what everybody at camp has been doing lately, you sing about it."

O.O.O

Everything was in place for my performance. Lights, even a stage Leo helped build, in the center of camp. The crowd came in slowly as the music started.

_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made that much stronger_

_Well I thought I knew you  
Thinking that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff  
Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_I've had, had enough of his games. He was flirtatious with me one second and shoving his tounge down some other girls throat the next._

_You were there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

He only talked to me when he wanted something. Yeah well not anymore

_After all of the stealing and cheating_  
_You probably think that_  
_I hold resentment for you_  
_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_  
_That you tried to do_  
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

In oddest way I was happy, because I could see that I could move on and feel fantastic about myself at the same time.

_Never saw it coming_  
_All of your backstabbing_  
_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_  
_Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_  
_Playin' the victim now_  
_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_  
_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_  
_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_  
_But that won't work anymore_  
_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_  
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_  
_And never back down_  
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_  
_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I know_  
_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_  
_Could only see the good in you_  
_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_  
_Disguise yourself through_  
_Living in denial_  
_But in the end you'll see_  
_You won't stop me_

I was on fire now. I wasn't backing down, not now or ever.

_I am a fighter_  
_(I'm a fighter)_  
_I ain't gonna stop_  
_(I ain't gonna stop)_  
_There is no turning back_  
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_  
_But I, I remember_  
_Yes I remember_  
_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_  
_But I remember_  
_Yes I remember_  
_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_  
_Makes me work a little bit harder_  
_Makes me that much wiser_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_  
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_  
_Makes me that much smarter_  
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

After ending there was chanting and clapping. I couldn't stop smiling, because for the first time in a long time I actually felt good about myself. All thanks to Evie.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review, and leave song requests please! **

**XOXO Adalia**


	5. Travis's Degrees of Separation

**Hey guys! It's chapter 5! Alright let's clear some stuff up. These are all mini stories going on at the same time. Eventually it will all tie up. I understand where it might be confusing so it's like one chapter will be Tratie the next Percabeth then Evie and then Jiper. So I hope that makes sense! **

**On with it I don't own anything please enjoy!**

* * *

**SN5**

I saw Katie walking toward the cabins her brown curls in a ponytail bouncing, her green eyes though looked sad and dull. I did that, I think to myself.

"Katie?" I call.

She ignored me and keeps walking toward her cabin. She clearly doesn't want to talk to me so might as well l just leave her alone.

O.O.O

I feel alone right now. Ever since she got here I did. Hearing her laugh at lunch. Seeing her smile. Hearing her sing. Who knew Katie could sing?

I felt miserable during training today. I walk to the willow tree in the forest and sit under the branches. Katie and I would come hear and listen to music, while talking for hours. I climb to the top branch and slip in my headphones. Pretty soon The Script starts playing.

You've read the books,

You've watched the shows,

What's the best way no one knows, yeah,

Meditate, get hypnotized.

Anything to take from your mind.

But it won't go

I tried to move on. But I couldn't she was a special girl. She made me feel like I could-and as clichè as it sounds- she made me feel like I could touch the sky.

You're doing all these things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're going through six degrees of separation.

I never really did try to forget about her, unlike most people I tried to keep everything of her close to me.

You hit the drink, you take a toke.

Watch the past go up in smoke.

Fake a smile, yeah, lie and say that,

I'm better now than ever, and your life's okay

Well it's not. No

You're doing all these things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're going through six degrees of separation.

I got drunk a couple times. I tried a whole lot to move on after a while. I went out. But not even the hottest Aphrodite girls could replace Katie.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

Hell yes, I messed up. I bet I could get with her, and the worst part was winning. It felt like nothing at the moment. I felt like shit, I lost her.

(No, no, there ain't no help, it's every man for himself)

You tell your friends, yeah, strangers too,

Anyone'll throw an arm around you, yeah

Tarot cards,

Gems and stones,

Believing all that shit is gonna heal your soul.

We'll it's not, no

I would pray to Aphrodite more often. Begging her to let me make things right. I always wondered if she heard.

You're only doing things out of desperation,

Ohhh woah,

You're goin' through six degrees of separation.

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

No there's no starting over,

Without finding closure,

You'd take them back,

No hesitation,

That's when you know you've reached the sixth degree of separation

No there's no starting over,

Without finding closure,

You'd take them back,

No hesitation,

That's when you know you've reached the sixth Degree of separation

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third, Is when your world splits down the middle

And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself

Fifth, you see them out with someone else

And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have messed up a little.

I screwed her over and myself. I finished the song, damn, that felt good. Now I get why Piper and Katie sing about there feelings.

From below I hear a voice go, "Shit."

I look down under the branches stands none other than- Katie Gardner.

We stand there awkwardly for a while. She breaks the silence, "Umm... I'll go."

"Katie." I call but she keeps walking.

"Katherine Marie Gardner. Stop." I call, a bit more forcefully.

She sighs and turns around. "What do you want Travis?"

"Why did you leave."

She sighs frustrated, "You broke my heart Trav."

"I didn't mean too, you just left and never let me explain why."

"Why?" She asks climbing to the branch I was on.

"It was really stupid. I was being a jerk-

"No shit Sherlock." She mumbled under her breath.

"Anyway," I continue, "Drew bet me that I couldn't get any girl in camp, so me and my big ego bet her that I could. She picked the girl, but I swear I didn't know it was you. If I would've known maybe I wouldn't have let her."

"Travis. That doesn't stop the fact that you never told me. I heard from some Athena kid, and not even face to face, I heard it while cleaning the stalls." She said.

"Katie. I still love you. I always did. Don't think any differently."

"No, Travis, you didn't, you just thought you did."

"No. I did. Katherine. I really did. You don't know what I felt for you."

"Just like you didn't know what I felt afterwards. You made me feel like shit after. A year and I couldn't get over you. "

Join the club.

"Travis. You didn't think about my feelings at all, you knew about that bet but didn't stop it. Did you?"

Nope. I didn't. She's right about that.

"You broke me Travis."

"Can we at least be friends?" I ask hopelessly.

"No. Travis. We can't." She says before hopping down the branch and walking away from me once again.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I hope you liked it Song requests anyone? **

**XOXO Adalia**


	6. Blow Annabeth One Last Kiss

**Hey here's chapter 6, I don't own anything please enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth had been quiet all night long. She sat on the couch of my cabin just watching TV. Which was weird, because Annabeth always had an opinion on TV shows or movies nowadays. But no, not today, she was as quiet as a mouse. She made no remark to how ridiculous Jenna was acting because Matty wouldn't talk to her, as she had done countless times before. Nope, not this time. Curiosity was getting the best of me, so I paused the TV.

She sits there starring at the screen.

"Annabeth." I say.

"Percy." She answers, obviously irritated.

"What's wrong?" I ask putting my arm around her shoulders.

She shrugs it off. "Nothing's wrong, why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, you just don't seem yourself."

"Percy, do you even want to get married?" She asked. "Because, I've waited a friggin year, and no one even knows, so just tell me now, have I been wasting my time?"

Dammit she caught me off guard. "Of course I do, but we have to give it time."

"Perseus I gave you enough time." She says standing off and leaving the ring on the table.

Then she left, leaving me alone.

O.O.O

I was furious. How much more time does a guy need? No, I'm not gonna wait for him.

"Ready Annabeth?" Leo asks from the side of the stage.

"Ready." I answer stepping on the stage.

White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,  
But there's nothing to grasp so I let go

[ I cried. There was always a part of me that thought he was to good for me. It hurt to know that someone could just whisk him away.]

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

[Still that was no reason to toy with me.]

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)  
Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left  
No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home

[We are polar opposites, he's the son of Poseidon, I'm the daughter of Athena. It was doomed from the start, we were just to blind to see that]

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Blow me one last kiss

Na na na na - da da da da  
Blow me one last kiss

I will do what I please, anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear  
[The truth will unveil. Although I have no proof that he just strung me along, a part of me still believes it.]

I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)  
You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit  
My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)  
Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)  
I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da

Blow me one last kiss.

Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Na na na na - da da da da  
Blow me one last kiss.

I felt powerful, On Top Of The World, if you will. It was all short lived because after the applause died down and everyone returned to their camp activities, a very familiar voice called, "What the hell was that Annabeth?"

I turn around, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" I ask.

Percy nods, and we walk in silence to the beach. Getting there we sit on the dock, our legs dangling over the edge.

"Was that a break up?" He asked softly and slowly.

"Not necessarily, but do you want it to be?"

"No. I don't want this to be the end." His voice cracked, my heart broke.

"Perc, I'm tired of waiting for you. Did you even want to propose?" I ask.

"At the time it seemed right, at the time. I really do love you, but if this is what you want..."

"Percy, I just think we need time, time to think this over."

He nods, and stands up to leave, leaving me with a broken heart.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, flames are okay, please you have any song requests tell me in your review!**

**XOXO Adalia**


	7. Don't Rain on Evie's Parade

**I don't own anything! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Evie!" A voice called to me as I walked to my cabin, after Annabeth's performance.

I turn around and see Connor Stoll, (or as Naomi called him, Halfblood Hottie) sprinting towards me. Connor had been all I heard about from Naomi. She may be my best friend, but this girl has to stop obsessing. From what I heard, Connor and Naomi had been flirting endlessly since they were 14. I turn around, "Yes?"

"Do you have a date for the fireworks next week?" He asked.

"Um...no." I answered uneasily.

"Do you maybe wanna go with me?"

I wasn't going with anyone, but Naomi would flip. We can go as friends so what the heck, "Sure, I'll go with you."

"It's a date, pick you up at 6:30?" He asks.

"Sounds great." I nod. He walks away, what the hell did I just get myself into?

O.O.O

"Naomi?" I call into the into the cabin.

"I'm here, Come watch Safe Haven with me!"

I walk to the mini living room, and plop down on the hot pink sofa.

"What's up Ev?" She asks.

Alright Evelyn you can do it, I attempted to convince myself. I took a deep breath, Naomi's brown eyes just stared up at me, "Connor asked me to the fireworks." I blurted out.

She stares, an unreadable look on her face. First confusion, then hurt, and then relief.  
Wait - relief?

"Evie, it's okay. I already have a date, btw I'm sorta over Connor, feel free to go out with him. Just not with Hunter from Ares." She says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I seriously question what goes on in that child's head. "You sure?" I ask one more time.

"Positive. Now Evie dearest hush up, Josh Duhamel is speaking."

I nod, and just go to the girls side of the cabin, I had a free hour. "Naomi, I'm going to the creek." I call before walking out.

O.O.O.

I walk silently. And suddenly, I was planning my outfit for the fireworks. Woah there Evie, lets not get ahead of ourselves. I see a dark figure sitting under a tree, earbuds in.

He smiles when he sees me coming, "Sup Evie!"

"Nico." I say politely.

"So, you going to the fireworks next week?" He asks.

"Yeah, actually I am."

"You...have a date?"

Were the shit was this going?

"Yes, Connor."

"Stoll? Evie your wasting your time. Don't go with him he's a total prick." He says.

Hold up, Who was he to tell me who to go out with? My father?

"Thanks Nico, but I think I can make decisions for myself." I answer annoyed.

"Evie I'm just looking out for you, I don't-"

He never finished because in that moment I decided to go all broadway on him.

Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

(Who was he to tell me who I should go to the fireworks?)

Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!

(So what if I get hurt? At least I'll learn my lesson.)

I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love,  
cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!

(I was a demigod, might as well start taking risks like one.)

I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Arnstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!

(Nope, not today. I was gonna shine next week.)

I finished with a bang. Nico stared at me, "Evie I'm sorry I care about you and your feelings. So if you wanna go with Connor who am I to stop you, enjoy yourself when he decides to ditch you, for some random slut."

He storms off, quite dramatically. Like he knows anything. I can take care of myself.

* * *

**Please review, and request songs! Have an awesome Summer!**

**XOXO Adalia**


	8. The Contest

The alarm in the Aphrodite cabin rang endlessly before Chloe, a younger camper, hits the off button. There's a knock at the door and she sighs impatiently, seeing that no one else is willing to answer. Chloe opens the door to see Chiron, the centaur.

He looks down at her and says something she nods before calling to me.

I slip out of my bed, in my Power Puff Girl pjs and walk to see Chiron.

He greets me happily, damn it's 6:30 am, how does he manage to be so happy?

"Piper, this morning Mr. D and I have an announcement to make precisely at 7:30, so please have your cabin be there on time, and I also have to ask a favor of you."

I nod.

"It's concerning all the singing around camp, we've realized that it has been a huge part of our campers lives lately, and we have discussed it with the gods and decided, we are having a singing competition! A concert will occur every week or so."

I nod again, "Chiron, may I ask, what does this have to do with me?"

"We'll Piper, you were one of our first singers, and we were hoping if you would help judge alongside Mr. D and myself. Apollo, being the god of music and all has decided that he will be hosting, channeling his inner 'Ryan Seacrest', so what do you say Piper?"

"I'll do it." I answer.

He smiles, "If you don't mind, Will you explain it to the campers?"

I nod again, Chiron says goodbye and I return to my cabin.

"Rise and Shine children, we have to be at breakfast at 7:30 sharp!" I say, followed by a string of groans.

O.O.O

The campers filed into the Pavilion chatting amongst each other. They were used to getting up early, so it wasn't new, but they never had breakfast that early. Well, that was your own option.

I sat alongside my siblings. Drew sat next to me, chatting about her latest conquest, Marcus from the Hecate cabin. As weird as it sounds, Drew had actually gone down on the bitch scale. I could actually tolerate her, so could most of the camp actually. As she went on about his big hazel eyes, I couldn't help think about a certain pair of blue eyes.

I looked over to the Zeus table, and bam, there goes the bullet to my heart. He sat there with his girlfriend, Reyna. Reyna was pretty, and she truly loved him. Who knows maybe he loved her just as much.

"Piper! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Drew said obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, um hazel eyes and shit."

"No, I'm saying girl you need to get out there more, and for Zeus's sake stop drooling over Jason! Hun, it's time you move on!" She says.

I roll my eyes, meanwhile she continues her ranting. "Go, ask someone to the fireworks. We need to get you back on the dating list."

I nod, ignoring every word she says. Chiron had started his announcement. He talked about the singing and the competition, after a chorus of groans. Then he called me up to explain the rules and when the singing would occur.

"Okay, so basically every week there's like a concert sorta thing. Sign ups are available after breakfast, and just because you don't sign up, then that doesn't mean your friends can't do it for you. Which reminds me, each cabin will have to have to contestants, one boy and one girl."

More groans.

"Each contestant will preform at least once a week, and if you never did, you'll have to preform at the weekly concert. Each contestant will be judged by Mr. D, Chiron and Myself. At the ending concert, which will take place at the end of camp, all contestants will compete and there will be a final two who will battle it out. Winner gets a vacation with their friends anywhere, sponsored by the gods. Yes, you'll be able to give confessions of love towards your crushes, and what not. Do I make myself clear?"

Nods went through the crowd, and a chorus of "Yes Mam."

"Any questions? No, okay. First concert, as well as meet the contestants is at the fireworks next week." I finish.

Ugh, this was gonna be a long ass Summer.

* * *

**That was chapter 8! Alright here are the songs used previously. **

**Ch.1: Sweet Nothing~Florence+The Machine**

**Ch 2: Reflection~Mulan, or Christina Aguilera**

**Ch 3: Fighter~Christina Aguilera**

**Ch 4: Six Degrees Of Separation~The Script**

**Ch 5: Blow Me One Last Kiss~Pink**

**Ch 6: Don't Rain On My Parade~Funny Girl, or Barba Streisand**

**Can I get reviews for a new chapter?**


End file.
